1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a motorcycle in which an engine main body of a multi-cylinder engine has an oil pan on a lower portion thereof, and is mounted on a vehicle body, and a muffler having a plurality of expansion chambers connected to a downstream side of an assembled portion of the plurality of exhaust pipes that extend out of the respective cylinders of the engine main body, respectively.
2. Description of Background Art
An exhaust system for a motorcycle is known wherein a muffler is connected to the exhaust pipes extending from the respective cylinders of the multi-cylinder engine. The muffler is disposed on the lower side of the engine main body. In the exhaust device of this type, for example, as disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-345642, the plurality of exhaust pipes are distributed to the right and left of an oil pan of the engine, and a cylindrical muffler that is substantially rectangular in section is disposed immediately below the oil pan.
However, in the related exhaust system of this type, because the muffler is disposed immediately below the oil pan of the engine, there is a case in which it is difficult to ensure the minimum ground clearance or the banking angle of the vehicle in the case of intending to ensure the capacity of the muffler.